Destiny The lovers
by b.b.l spears yagami
Summary: este es un one-shot de Iori y leona por lo cual trata de los pensamientos del pelirrojo y de los sucesos que pasan para poder estar con leona


Destiny The lovers

NOTA: bueno ya a pasado un tiempo que no escribo un fanfiction de esta pareja ya que casi no he leído los fanfictios de Iori x Leona y cuando lo hice pues me sorprendí por que hay más fanfictios de Iori x Athena y la verdad quise leer uno pero la verdad no pude ya que soy una fan de la pareja Iori x Leona y bueno el resto ya lo sabrán, bueno este fanfiction fue creado a base de la canción de Versailles que por cierto es mi banda favorita aparte de Júpiter y Back Tick y bueno esta canción es mi favorita y aparte me dio una idea y Lugo paso a mi imaginación loca y he aquí el resultado, y bueno alas personas que le interese escuchar la canción de versailles se llama Destiny The lovers les recomiendo que lo vean en Live sub español ya que esta banda es japonesa.

Aclaración: lo que van a leer son los pensamientos de Iori y los sucesos que van pasando, y los asteriscos que van a ver son lo que identifica las partes de la canción, bueno ya que todo esta aclarado puede continuar así que pacen y lean y critiquen la historia y me dejan un comentario ya sea bueno o malo, así y perdonen si ven unas faltas de ortografía.

*El eco de los pasos sigue alejándose

Incluso la lluvia empapa mi corazón

No puedo sostener la rosa de la soledad

Que decoran una esquina de esta ciudad

Leona cada día que paso con tigo es algo maravilloso, de tan solo de de pensar de que un día podría perderte, eso me aterra, y en cada minuto y cada hora pienso en ti como en la primera vez que nos vimos fue verdaderamente especial ya que fue en el torneo del kof 98 eso fue algo sorprendente de haber conocido a una mujer fuerte y parecida a mi ya que los dos sufrimos la maldición de orochi, pero a lo que más temo es de que un día me rechaces y que me digas que me aparte de ti, eso nunca podré superarlo es por eso que no me atrevo a decirte lo que ciento por ti…

*Me hundí en el silencio

Los suspiros son una melodía de cristal

Me desmorono cuando me tocas

No volveré a ti

Cada día que paso en no decirte lo que siento por ti Leona es como me rompieran el alma y en verte lejos de mi es como un castigo que paso sin ti, pero es mi culpa en no tener el valor de decirte te amo, tal vez me veas de la clase de persona sin corazón…

Pero cada vez que quieres hablar con migo yo te respondo que no quiero hablar con mujeres débiles, pero al decirte esto mi corazón derrama lagrimas de sangre por haberte dicho algo tan cruel, solo puedo decir que me perdones por ser un egoísta, pero que se puede hacer con un hombre del clan Yagami siempre seremos así, pero cuando una persona se enamora de verdad aprendes muchas cosas entre ellas esta en cambiar asta el más mínimo centímetro de ti auque ese amor no es correspondido…

*Amada. Si no nos hubiéramos conocido

Ni siquiera este dolor hubiera afectado a alguien

Te herí con mis manos

Aun sigo pensando en la tonta idea de no haberte conocido pero aun lo sigo diciendo que era mejor no haberlo echo por que esto no estuviera afectando a mi corazón por que cada vez que lo pienso mi corazón me engaña y me hace creer en falsas esperanzas de que un día me llegaras amar, pero aun así mis esperanzas caen al recordar del daño que te echo mi querida princesa leona solo te pido perdón

*El tiempo que empieza a correr

Las lágrimas son una melodía de cristal

Ahora en las grietas del espejo

Incluso esta figura no se reflejará

Cada día que paso en no poder tenerte tu cuerpo en mis brazos es como una cuchilla que me atraviesa el alma, cada vez me hago adicto a ti dime que debo de hacer para poder tenerte leona, para que te enamores de éste hombre en desgracia, si soy un hombre en desgracia por tener está sangre que corre por mis venas que al parecer tienes la misma sangre que yo, la misma sangre que nos conecta a la maldición que nos hace en no perdonar, pero en cambio tu lo haces dime que debo de hacer para merecerte, dime que debe de cambiar este hombre que por nombre es Iori Yagami, dime que debo de hacer para poder retener esas lagrimas que has derramado a causa mía…

*Escondo mi corazón lleno de cicatrices

No hay razón para buscar

Ser abrazado por el amor

Mi corazón que empieza a destrozarse hasta morir

No me dejes solo. Puedo reír a tu lado

Hasta que amanezca

Dime que no es verdad de que estas enamorada de ese mercenario llamado Clark dime que no es verdad, pero que estúpido soy por creer que sentías amor por este pedazo de idiota por no decir lo que sentía, cada vez que miras a ese tal Clark siento envidia por no ser yo el que te haga sonreír, por lo tanto esconderé mi corazón herido por que no hay motivo para seguir así, pero aun así quiero pasar una vida feliz con tigo auque yo no conozca que es la felicidad no importaría que tiempo deba pasar para estar a tú lado…

*Veo los días que han pasado

Resuena tu cicatriz junto a la despedida

Vamos a caminar juntos

Sin importar que tristeza tengamos que abrazar

Ya a pasado un mes desde que me entere de que esta enamorada de ese soldado y aun así que a pasado ese mes aun sigo amándote más, pero se que ese amor no me corresponderá incluso cuando te miro mi corazón late mucho más de lo normal a veces me pego en mi pecho para que mi corazón se calle, pero aun así no se calla, así que recurrí a un amor falso que engañara mi corazón y ese amor falso fue Athena, se que es injusto jugar con sus sentimientos pero para mi no me importa ya que es una más que caí ante mi y aun así no me importa nada ya que no vale la pena si no te tengo y aun sigo esperando ese día cuando tú y yo estemos juntos sin importar las heridas por que con ellas yo aprenderé a sanar esas heridas y si eso fuera un sueño yo no quisiera despertar jamás y si despertara yo seria el mismo hombre que se enamoro perdidamente de ti Leona…

-Vaya que si estoy loco por esa mujer.- esto ultimo lo dijo con un suspiro que dejo escapar.- pero que tonto soy al decir eso es mejor que me valla al parque para distraer mi mente.- al terminar de decir esto Iori toma sus llaves de su departamento para dirigirse al parque…

*Amada. Si no nos hubiéramos conocido

Incluso esta calidez no hubiéramos conocido

Te quiero tomar con estas manos firme mente

Al estar cerca del parque pudo notar algo o mejor dicho a alguien sentado en una banca con la cabeza agachada y con unos ojos llenos lágrimas, al acercarse más pudo ver que ese alguien era Leona así que Iori apresuro sus pasos para poder hacer algo, así que al estar en frente de ella no pudo evitar darle un pañuelo y sentarse a un lado de ella y comenzar hablar.

-Asta cuando dejaras de llorar mujer sabes muy bien que llorar no resuelve nada.- esto lo dijo con voz seria y mirando al cielo nocturno.

-Y a ti que te debe de importar lo que yo este haciendo, por que tu eres la persona indicada para decir tal cosa Yagami.- clara mente su voz estaba quebrada por la tristeza y en ese momento alzar sus manos para ocultar su rostro para así secar sus lagrimas y mirar fijamente a Iori

Al ver esta reacción por parte de leona el dirigió su vista para poder verla mejor, al observar mejor el rostro de Leona se quedo pensativo y en esos pensamientos estaban en decirle que la amaba y el otro era no decirle y actuar el mismo y irse, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Leona…

-Al parecer a ti no te importa nada, solo te importa en matar a kyo.- esto lo dijo con voz de enojo y de tristeza

Al escuchar esto Iori no se quedo más pensativo asta que tuvo que tomar la decisión de decirle la verdad de que la ama, así que tomo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía así que tomo aire y comenzó a hablar…

-Vaya mujer, y tú al parecer no entiendes que es el significado de la palabra "amor".- al terminar de decir esto Iori se queda callado por unos segundos para tomar aire y así terminar las palabras que quería decirle.- mira Leona seré directo y solo lo diré un a vez así que escucha bien.- +suspira+.- ¡Te amo Leona!, no se en que momento me enamore de ti y aun quiero saber el por que y en que momento comencé a tener este sentimiento por ti.- al terminar de decir esto a Iori se le comienza a notar un leve sonrojo por haberse confesado ante Leona.

Al escuchar tal declaración de parte del pelirrojo Leona se queda total mente callada que tan solo se escuchaba la respiración de los dos, por un momento reino el silencio, hasta que Leona retoma la palabra…

*Los brillantes días no son pasado porqué también los habrá en el futuro

Oh mi destino

Amada. Quédate a mi lado

Hasta que me marchite.

-Maldito Yagami crees que soy idiota, por favor no me vengas con esa porquería de que sientes algo por mi, se muy bien que amas a Athena así que no juegues con migo así que ve con ella y me dejes sola, ¡así que lárgate!.- en realidad Leona siente algo por el pelirrojo pero al enterarse que estaba con la chica de cabellos morados le lastimo mucho ya que ese mismo día le iba a confesar su amor por el pero al escuchar eso prefirió augur sus emociones asta tal punto de no poder ya…

Al decirle esto Leona el pelirrojo se quedo callado por unos escasos minutos y en un momento se le escapo una sonrisa al instante se acerca a Leona para robarle un beso así el beso se torno incomodo ya que la chica de pelos azulados no contestaba el beso asta que sintió que Leona le responde así que el beso tomo la forma lenta, luego paso una más apasionada asta quedar sin aliento así que se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire y así que el pelirrojo no desaprovecho el momento para ver los hermosos ojos de Leona y retomar la palabra …

-Con este beso compruebo que mi amor es verdadero, ante ti esta un hombre con defectos y con defectos y con un amor que no morirá, así que te preguntare y quiero tu respuesta con honestidad.- +suspira+.- quiero que seas la persona ala que le entregue mi corazón y mi existencia y bueno ¿quieres ser mi estrella, y estará cerca de la luna para iluminar la oscuridad y ahuyentar todo el dolor que nos atormenta y convertir el dolor en amor?.- al decir esto el pelirrojo se para de su lugar para arrodillarse ante leona mientras toma una de sus manos para besarla.

Ante eso Leona se pone a llorar de felicidad por que ya podrá estar con la persona que ama así que leona contesta con emoción ante la propuesta.

-SI, si quiero, Iori

Al escuchar la respuesta de parte de Leona el pelirrojo no se resistió más y le planta un dulce beso gentil en los labios de leona asta que el pelirrojo se separa del beso para decirle una tierna palabra que dará un nuevo comienzo juntos.

-Te amo Leona.

Desde ese día ya nada era como antes, si no que ahora tenían el amor correspondido de los dos hasta que cierto pelirrojo se le ocurrió la idea de proponerle matrimonio a leona y así comenzar una nueva historia juntos y por supuesto leona acepto ser su esposa.

FIN


End file.
